


is this (L)ove

by geniuses



Category: Death Note
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-03
Updated: 2016-02-03
Packaged: 2018-05-18 02:29:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5894593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/geniuses/pseuds/geniuses
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>what happens when kawaii loners collide? sakura just knows that she found the boy for her... until...</p><p>light laughed "haha how cute" but then he whispered to me "you take my sweet little l-chii away from me and i will kill you"</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

i flipped back my long, wavy, and cute pink hair and blinked my bright pink eyes as i walked into the kira catching headquarters.as the machines probed at me i thought about "why am i here? oh yeah, i think l needed to question me about misa-misa being the second kira because i worked with her i was taking the photographs when she was modeling. well i dont know anything so i should be fine." the machines checked to see if it was me with a eye scan and the door to the room with the computers lay in front of me. i looked around but suddenly i froze. l and light-kun were fighting!!

l kicked light-kun and the both went flying across the room.when they landed light-kun punched l and they went flying again. i ran over to break up the fight.

"grow up l!!!" yelled light and he tried to punch l again but since l is soo much stronger l kicked him and they almost went flying but i was standing in the way so they landed on me instead however it put me off balance and i fell over and accidentally i kissed l (on the lips because i fell on his face). we made out for a nanosecond and then broke away. light laughed "haha how cute" but then he whispered to me "you take my sweet little l-chii away from me and i will kill you"

i was kinda scared i mean that means hes kira but i was quiet so l ecorted me to the couch for questioning light came to. but suddenly when we were walking l touched my but. "ah who touched my but!" i squeaked "ooh im sorry my hand slipped" apologized l but then he whispered to light "i was trying to get her cell phone". little did he know i didnt even have a cell phone!

we sat down and he started questioning me.i told the truth about everything because misa isnt the second kira hes just stereotyping gothic lolitas (they shouldnt suffer for theyre label!!). then it dawned on me that L should know i dont have a cell phone. he always investigats the people he questioned!i was able to figure it out because i have a iq of 170. but that means... that means...

l touched my but... on purpose!!!!!


	2. Chapter 2

l continued questioning me as i fumbled with the idea in my mind. 'what if he tries something weird' i thought. 'light-kun will kill me with his death note!'

well we finally finished questioning and l decided i was innocent but light-kun remained sespicious. "are you sure shes innocent l" he whispered quietly to l "i mean she probly has something to do with it" "shes innocent thats my final deduction light-kun" he sighed. "but if you insist ill question her further just alone."

"wait what do you mean as long as were handcuffed we need to stay together"

"no light-kun. ive already deduced that your innocent. youll continue living here but to keep an eye on sakura (me) ill handcuff her to me." l took the handcuffs off light and put them on me. 'whats going on?' i thought 'why would he handcuff himself to me... unless...'

"sakura-chan lets go upstairs to my room we have something to discuss" l said "okay" i said we went to the elevator but it let us out a floor early on acident so we walked up the stairs.

suddenly i slipped and started falling down the stairs. since we were handcufed l fell to. when i got to the bottom l fell on top of me our lips met again we pulled away blushing but then instictively we pressed our lips together again and this time stayed like it l felt all over my body and i was never happier. suddenly we heard a door open.

"something wrong?" said aizawa it was late so he was woken up from sleeping and he was wearing only boxers. his but looked kinda cute but ls but is cuter so i didnt care. l and i jumped apart and ran upstairs because we were embarassed but since l runs faster i was mostly draged behind him. we got to his room and both sat on the couch panting.

"sorry sakura-san" he said. "no dont be sorry" i cried "and call me sakura-chan, l-chan."

"sorry, sakura-chan... its just... i..." l looked so kawaii when he stuttered like that his eyes looked all innocent and his hair was asking to be stroked so i stroked it. "sakura... im afraid that if i love you light-kun will get rid of you... hes probably kira and he loves me"

i hugged his arm tight and kissed his cheek. "but... l... i want to be with you..."

"i want to be with you to" he replied "but it is forbidden... hehe, its like romeo and juliet, isnt it?"

"i guess..." we kissed again our tonges dancing in each others mouths. here we are two geniuses brought together in frbidden love...

 

meanwhile downstairs light-kun was watching the scene from the computer room, writing something in a small, black notebook...


	3. Chapter 3

light-kun finished writing his notes in his black planner book and closed it. "wow i really need to find a way to get rid of sakura without being suspisious" he said (to himself not to anyone else) "but how..."

"l-chii im scared" the next morning i woke up and i was scared. "wats wrong" l said as he cuddled with me. "well what will happen... what will happen if light-kun kills me?"

l stayed quiet for a bit then l said "he...he wouldnt. he wants nothing more than to raign over his new world as kira and killing you would prove to me hes kira." "but what if-" "ssh" "but wha-" "ssh" "but-" "SSSH.be quiet sakura. he wont kill you. i will... i will certainly be his only major target until we prove hes kira. you will not die." l moved in to kiss sakura and then they kissed.

another day later i woke up but l was still asleep so i just laid down not like i could move since we were handcuffed. light-kun wouldnt kill me because then l would know hes kira... but what if by killing me he could kill l? i sat up quickly. i knew how i could help l. i knew how to make him happy forever. but to do it id have to lose everything. everything... how could i leave my l-chii? we were meant to be!!

when l woke up we took a shower brushed our teeth and went downstairs so l and light-kun could work. once we all sat down and light-kun booted up the computers i said "lets find kira l lawli- oh wait im not supposed to call you by your full name im sorry, good thing i didnt finish the whole name lol!!" i didnt actually know his last name so i made it up. "you 2 seem really tight" light-kun laughed but i knew inside he was screaming. "yah were real tight" laughed l but inside he was thinking 'what why is she pretending to know my last name what is going on'

light-kun bent down and wrote something in his little black notebook. it could possibly be his planner but this time there was some strange english letters on the front of the book i didnt understand because i speak japanese.

later that day it was exactly 7:26 pm (japanese time) and i suddenly felt a weird urge. i gulped because i knew it was coming. "l-chii these handcuffs are hurting my wrists can i have a break with them" i asked him "oh thats weird you never asked anything like that before, but ok." i left the room and went towards light-kuns room and walked in. "hello sakura i was expecting you" he snickered. my face went pale. "oh hi light-kun. what do you need." light-kun started laughing and i saw what he wrote in his small black book. "sakura suzumiya will die of a heart attack today at 7:30 pm. at 7:26 she will persuade l to unhandcuff her and at 7:29 she will arrive at light yagamis room and tell light yagami ls name before dying." the clock hit 7:29 and light-kun laughed in anticipation. "i... i... i..." i stuttered. "light yagami your certainly a very tricky fellow..." "ni-juu... ni-juu-ichi... ni-juu-ni..." light-kun counted (thats 30,31 and 32 in japanese). "just tell me... tell me!" "light yagami" i said "i never knew ls real name."

light-kuns jaw dropped as i grabbed my chest and began to choke. "n-no! this will prove to l that im kira! you...you knew this all along!!" he yelled "how dare you defy god??!!" "sayonara... light yagami" i kneeled over and fell to the ground as light-kun screamed.


	4. Chapter 4

i was laying on something but it didnt feel like anything. i felt a little dizzy and my chest kinda hurt but i wasnt in pain. 'is this what death is like?' i thought to myself. i stood up i saw a light a while away but i couldnt tell what it was. i ran to it and saw a hole.through it i could see l. he looked very hot and kawaii because he was wearing a black suit. i think he was sitting in a court room.'hes probably prosecuting against light-kun!' i thought. suddenly i triped and fell into the hole. i was sitting next to l.

"l-chii!!" i yelled and went to hug him but he didnt change his expresion and i fell thorough him. 'oh i must be a youkai (ghost)' i thought to myself. but i cant spend time with l-chii!! boo!!

suddenly the judge hit the table with the hammer. "light yagami is guilty of hundreds of counts of 1st degree murder and one count of manslaughter". light-kun jumped up from his seat across the room and the security had to hold him down. a smile crossed ls face and i heard him say something. "wow finally the fight is over but at such a cost..."his smile turned into a frown and his eyes welled up a little and he put down his celebration strawberry. i felt really guilty as he walked up out of the court room and into wataris limo waiting outside. "something wrong" watari asked "no" l replied. he sat down silently and watari closed the door and l started to cry. i cried to. "no dont cry l... please dont cry... i only wanted to make you happy..."

"i only wanted to be with you sakura-chan..." l sniffed "we could have run away together...we were meant to be, dammit!" l hugged the air and i did to. it was really sad and romantic. 

l pulled himself together as he arrived at his room again. he layed down in his bed and started crying again. "theres no point in this anymore...light is being executed right now...that means..." l brought out a gun."that means ill need to end this all myself." he held the gun to his head. "sakura...soon ill be with you."

"nooo!" i cried out but he couldnt hear me. he used the death note once so hell go to mu (nothingness)!! hell never be happy again! suddenly i felt a power growing in me. a great desire. i wished wiht a cherry on top that l would live. i grabbed the gun from his hand and felt my hands almost materialize and i threw the gun across the room. apparently he still couldn't see me because he began to panic and ran (sexily)to the gun. i jumped at him and embraced him tight. i felt my entire body take form and ls eyes, dead from years of living a harsh and lonely life lit up and he held me tight and kissed me deeply. i was wearing something i havent worn before a kawaii pink and yellow dress and a hat. i wondered where it came from.

"sakura!how did you came back?" l said excitedly "well i dont know how..." i said "...but i think that when when i died i became a masou shoujo (magical girl). and i had such a desire to keep you from dying that i materialized here." "your so kawaii..." l pressed up against me and i felt his erection and he noticed i noticed and he got embarassed and blushed "dont be shy, l-chii!" i said. we crawled into his bed and we had sex.


End file.
